lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.05 Der Leuchtturm
Der Leuchtturm“ ist die 5. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 108. Episode von Lost. Hurley wird von Jacob beauftragt, Jack davon zu überzeugen, ihn zu einem bestimmten Ort zu begleiten. Währenddessen wird der verletzte Jin von einer alten Freundin versorgt, die sich deutlich verändert hat. Im alternativen Zeitstrahl wird Jack mit familiären Problemen konfrontiert. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie Jack kehrt von der Arbeit in sein Appartement zurück. Beim Umziehen betrachtet er seine Blinddarmnarbe, als seine Mutter anruft und ihn fragt, ob sie inzwischen den Sarg gefunden hätten. Jack erwidert, dass er wohl versehentlich in Berlin gelandet sei. Margo verliert die Nerven, weil sie iChat abschließen kann, auch fände sie Christians Testament nicht. Jack verspricht ihr, dass er noch vorbeikommt und ihr bei der Suche helfen wird. Jack wechselt abrupt das Thema und fragt, wann ihm der Blinddarm entfernt wurde. Sie erzählt, dass er da sieben oder acht Jahre alt war und er sei in der Schule ohnmächtig geworden. Sein Vater habe ihn selbst operieren wollen, man hätte ihn aber nicht gelassen. Als Jack auf die Uhr sieht, legt er schnell auf und verlässt das Gebäude. und David führen ein kurzes Gespräch.]] Jack fährt zu einer Schule, wo er seinen Sohn David abholt. Jack bittet ihn mehrmals um Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. David wirkt abweisend und genervt. In Jacks Wohnung räumt David in seinem Zimmer seine Sachen aus. Jack sagt, der Fernseher in seinem Zimmer habe jetzt auch Pay-TV, so könne er das Red Sox Spiel sehen. David nimmt es mit mäßiger Begeisterung hin. Jack interessiert sich für Davids Buch Alice im Wunderland, das David ausgepackt hat. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er David früher daraus vorgelesen habe und was er am liebsten gemocht habe. David hat offenbar kein Interesse an der Konversation mit seinem Vater und verlässt das Zimmer. Jack folgt David in die Küche und bittet ihn, die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren zu nehmen. David fragt, warum Jack ein Gespräch mit ihm führen will, sie sehen einander nur einmal monatlich, ob sie es nicht einfach hinter sich bringen können. Ein Anruf unterbricht das Gespräch, Margo fragt, wo Jack bleibe. Jack bietet David an, mit zu seiner Großmutter zu fahren, David lehnt jedoch ab. Jack verspricht in einer Stunde wieder da zu sein und verlässt die Wohnung. fragt Jack, ob er von einer "Claire Littleton" wisse.]] Jack fährt zu seiner Mutter, wo sie nach dem Testament seines Vaters suchen. Margo Shephard bietet Jack einen Drink an, den er ablehnt und sie findet es gut, wenn er nichts trinkt. Sie erkundigt sich nach David. Margo fügt hinzu, dass er beim Begräbnis sehr aufgewühlt war. Jack sagt, dass er das nicht wusste, weil "Kommunikation nicht eine von Davids Stärken sei". Margo stellt fest, dass das wohl in der Familie läge. In Davids Alter sei Jacks Vater froh gewesen, wenn er mal mehr als ein Wort aus ihm herausbekommen hätte. Jack rechtfertigt das damit, dass er Angst vor Christian gehabt hätte. Margo überlegt, ob David vielleicht auch Angst vor Jack habe. Jack ist sehr überrascht und meint, warum David vor ihm Angst haben solle, es gäbe keinen Grund dafür. Um das herauszufinden empfiehl Margo Jack, er solle David einfach fragen. Margo findet schließlich eine Mappe, in dem das Testament liegt. Sie liest es und fragt Jack, ob er von einer Claire Littleton wisse. Als Jack mit einer Pizza nach Hause kommt, ist David verschwunden. Jack ruft David mehrmals an und beteuert, es täte ihm leid, wenn er etwas getan hat, was ihn aufgebracht hat. Er kündigt an, nun zum Haus von Davids Mutter zu fahren und wenn David sich dort aufhalte, er dort warten soll. Auf sein Klingeln öffnet niemand und er verschafft sich Zugang mit dem Haustürschlüssel unter einem Hasen aus Ton. Jack geht in Davids Zimmer und findet Notenblätter für Chopins "Fantasie Impromptu" und einige Fotos aus dem Fotoautomaten, auf denen Jack und David abgebildet sind. Jack sieht, dass Davids Anrufbeantworter blinkt und hört ihn daraufhin ab. Die Nachricht ist vom Williams Konservatorium, das ihn um 19 Uhr zu einem Vorspielen einlädt. Auf dem Band ist noch ein weiterer Anruf: Jack hört sich, als er David aus Australien anrief, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass etwas passiert sei und er nur Davids Stimme hören wollte. trifft Dogen beim Vorspielen von David.]] Jack fährt zu dem Veranstaltungsort und sieht seinen Sohn Klavier spielen. Ein Junge sagt, dass David wirklich gut sei. Als der Junge geht, wird er von seinem Vater umarmt. Der Mann spricht Jack an und man erkennt, dass es sich um Dogen handelt. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz. Dogen betont, dass David sehr talentiert sei. Er fragt Jack, seit wann David schon spiele. Jack sagt, er weiß es nicht und verlässt den Saal. Jack wartet draußen auf David. David bemerkt ihn zunachst nicht und will sein Fahrrad aufschließen. Jack nähert sich ihm und sagt, dass er großartig gewesen sei. David ist verunsichert und fragt Jack, ob er da war. Er meint, er habe sich ein paar Mal verspielt, für Jack habe es sich jedoch perfekt angehört. Jack sagt, er habe sich Sorgen gemacht und David entschuldigt sich, er dachte, er sei wieder daheim, wenn Jack von seiner Mutter zurückkommt. Jack möchte wissen, seit wann David wieder spielt. David berichtet zögerlich, dass er nicht wollte, dass seine Mutter Jack erzäht, dass er Klavier spielt. Er habe Jack nicht von dem Vorspielen erzählt, weil David nicht wollte, dass Jack ihn beim Versagen sieht. Jack sagt, dass sein Vater ihn als Kind nie versagen sehen wollte und ihm ständig gesagt habe "er hätte auch nicht das Zeug dazu". Er wolle, dass David dies erspart bleibt und er das nicht wie Jack sein Leben lang mit sich rumschleppt. Jack sagt, dass er David liebt, er für ihn niemals versagen würde und er ein Teil seines Lebens sein will. David ist überrascht und die Worte seines Vaters bewegen ihn sichtlich. Auf der Insel Hurley und Jack Jack schaut nachdenklich in die Pfütze vor dem Tempel. Dogen setzt sich zu ihm und die beiden unterhalten sich. Dogen fragt, ob seine Freunde zurückkommen würden. Jack sagt, dass er es nicht vermute. sitzt an der Quelle und zeigt Hurley den Weg zur Küche.]] Hurley und Miles spielen währenddessen draußen "Tic Tac Toe". Hurley fragt, ob Miles auch hungrig sei und geht in den Tempel, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Im Tempel sieht er einen Mann, der am Wasserbecken sitzt. Hurley fragt im Vorbeigehen, wo die Küche sei und erhält die gewünschte Information. Hurley erkennt, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Jacob handelt. Jacob sagt, er brauche Hurleys Hilfe. Hurley solle sich ein paar Dinge aufschreiben, die er tun muss, weil jemand auf die Insel kommen wird und Hurley ihnen helfen muss, die Insel zu finden. Draußen am Tempel schauen die Anderen Sayid misstrauisch an, als er sich Jack nähert. Er fragt Jack, was er vor ihm verberge. Daraufhin erwidert Jack, dass die Anderen von ihm erwartet haben, Sayid mit der Pille, die Gift enthielt, zu töten. Jack erklärt, dass das, was auch immer Sayid widerfahren sei, auch jemand anderem zugestoßen sei, woraufhin ihn Sayid fragt, um wen es sich dabei handle. hat Jacobs Anweisungen mit Tinte auf seinen Arm geschrieben.]] Hurley geht suchend einen Gang im Tempel ab. Auf den Steinen sind Hieroglyphen abgebildet. Er hat sich Jacobs Anweisungen auf seinen linken Unterarm geschrieben und sucht nun das passende Symbol. Dogen entdeckt ihn und befiehlt ihm, in den Tempelhof zurückzukehren. Jacob steht plötzlich hinter Dogen und sagt Hurley, er solle sagen, dass er tun könne, was er wolle, er sei ein Kandidat. Dogen will wissen, woher Hurley das wisse. Hurley erwidert, dass ihn das nichts angehe und er doch selber in den Tempelhof zurückkehren solle. Dogen antwortet etwas auf japanisch ("Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich beschützen muss. Andernfalls hätte ich dir deinen Kopf abgehackt.") und verlässt den Gang. Als Hurley von Jacob wissen will, was Dogen gesagt hat, antwortet Jacob, dass er das nicht wissen wolle. Er lenkt Hurley wieder auf seine Aufgabe und erinnert ihn daran, dass er gemeinsam mit Jack gehen müsse. Hurley wendet ein, dass er nicht glaubt, Jack überzeugen zu können. Wenn Jacob wüsste, wie er Jack dazu bewegen könne, wäre er ganz Ohr. Jacobs Mund umspielt ein wissendes Lächeln. Hurley sucht Jack auf, der im Tempelhof sitzt. Er flüstert, Jack solle leise sein, "ganz normal wirken" und ihm gleich folgen. Es gäbe einen Geheimgang, der aus dem Tempel in den Dschungel führe, den Hurley entdeckt habe. Jack beschließt nirgends hinzugehen und steht entrüstet auf. Hurley rückt nun damit heraus, er solle ihm von Jacob ausrichten, er „hätte das Zeug dazu“. Jack ist völlig perplex und will Jacob sehen. Hurley erklärt ihm, obwohl Jacob "irgendwie tot ist" er sich aber an dem Ort befindet, zu dem sie gehen. Dort könne Jack mit Jacob reden. richtet ihre Waffe auf Jack.]] Hurley und Jack machen sich nun auf den Weg. Als sie an einem Fluss vorbeikommen, bemerkt Jack einen Rucksack am Wegrand. Er gehört Kate, die gerade ihre Wasserflasche auffüllt und aufgeschreckt eine Waffe auf Jack richtet. Sie erklärt, dass Jin zurück zum Tempel gegangen ist und Sawyer immer noch auf eigene Faust agiert. Hurley erzählt ihr von dem Geheimgang zurück in den Tempel. Sie sagt jedoch, dass sie nicht zum Tempel, sondern Claire finden will. Jack erwähnt, dass Claire nicht im ehemaligen Camp ist. Die Tempelbewohner haben erzählt, dass etwas mit ihr geschehen ist, sie aber nicht wissen, wo sie ist. Unerschrocken davon setzt Kate ihren Weg fort. entdeckt den Sarg seines Vaters wieder.]] Hurley und Jack setzten ihren Marsch fort. Hurley entschuldigt sich bei Jack, dass er eben bei Kate dazwischen gefunkt habe. Jack beruhigt ihn, dass das nicht schlimm war und schon lange nichts mehr zwischen ihnen wäre. Hurley ist überrascht, sie wollten doch heiraten und viele Kinder bekommen. Jack merkt an, dass er dafür wohl nicht der Richtige war. Hurley wundert sich darüber, denn er denkt, dass Jack ein guter Vater wäre. Jack nennt sich jedoch einen miserablen Vater. Auf einmal tritt Jack auf etwas. Es ist Shannons Inhalator. Als sie sich umblicken, bemerkt Jack, dass sie sich bei den Höhlen befinden. Als sie die Höhle betreten und die beiden Skelette sehen, spekuliert Hurley, ob sie vielleicht nochmal einen Zeitsprung hatten und das da wären dann Jack und er. Daraufhin erklärt Jack Hurley, wie er damals die Höhlen gefunden hat, als er seinen toten Vater verfolgte. Jack sieht den zerstörten Sarg seines Vaters und erklärt Hurley, dass er ihn zerstört hat, weil er nicht da drin war. Einige Zeit später bemerkt Hurley, dass das was sie tun irgendwie "wie früher" ist: „Wir beide, alleine im Dschungel auf dem Weg etwas zu tun, dass wir nicht wirklich verstehen.“ Hurley fragt, warum Jack zurück auf die Insel gekommen ist. Jack lenkt ab, indem er ihn dasselbe fragt. Hurley antwortet, dass Jacob ihm gesagt hat, er soll zurückkommen. Jack erklärt nach einer Pause, dass er zurückgekommen ist, weil er am Ende war und „dumm genug zu glauben, das dieser Ort ihn wieder hinbekommt.“ und Hurley bedienen das Richtungsrad im Leuchtturm.]] Hurley und Jack erreichen schließlich einen 20 Meter hohen Leuchtturm. Jack tritt die verschlossene Tür ein und sie klettern bis in den obersten Stock. Oben angekommen sehen die beiden ein Rad mit Spiegeln, der eine Feuerschale halb umgibt. Hurley weist Jack an, dass sie das Rad auf 108° stellen müssen. Danach beginnt Hurley an einer Kette zu ziehen, worauf sich das Rad mitsamt den Spiegeln zu drehen beginnt. erkennt sein Elternhaus im Spiegel des Leuchtturms.]] Plötzlich bemerkt Jack im Spiegel etwas, dass aussieht wie die Pagode in der Sun und Jin geheiratet haben. Irritiert dreht er sich um, um in der Ferne nach einem Gebäude zu suchen, dass die Reflektion verursacht haben könnte. Er sieht nur den Ozean. Gleich danach sieht er eine weitere Spiegelung. Er ruft „Halt“ und fragt Hurley, ob er das im Spiegel gesehen habe. Dieser antwortet, dass da nur der Ozean sei und dreht weiter an der Kette. Jack sieht sich den Mechanismus genauer an. Er bemerkt eine Vielzahl von Namen, direkt hinter jeder Gradzahl. Sein Name ist, als einer der wenigen, nicht durchgestrichen bei Nummer 23. Daraufhin weist er Hurley an, das Rad auf 23° zu stellen. Hurley erwidert, dass das nicht das sei, was Jacob ihm gesagt hätte. Daraufhin ergreift Jack die Kette selbst und stellt das Rad auf 23°. An der Zahl angekommen, sieht Jack eine merkwürdige Reflektion seines Elternhauses. Verärgert spekuliert er, dass Jacob sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben muss. Mit steigender Agression weist er Hurley an, Jacob sofort zu fragen, warum er sie alle beobachtet hat und warum sein Name auf dem Ding niedergeschrieben ist. Da Hurley die Antwort nicht weiß, macht Jack kurzen Prozess und zerschmettert mit einem Fernrohr die Spiegel. schaut auf den Ozean, während Hurley sich mit Jacobs Geist unterhält.]] Etwas später sitzt Hurley am Leuchtturm. Jacob erscheint und Hurley entschuldigt sich für das Scheitern der Mission, die Leute auf die Insel zu bringen. Jacob ist das egal und sagt, dass die Person einen anderen Weg finden wird. Jack sitzt einige Meter entfernt und starrt auf den Ozean und Hurley realisiert, dass Jacob wollte, das Jack sein Haus im Spiegel sieht. Jacob erklärt, dass es der einzige Weg war Jack klarzumachen, wie wichtig er sei und dass man einigen Leuten sagen kann, was sie tun sollen und andere müssen erst „eine Weile auf den Ozean starren“. Jacob offenbart, dass er Jack und Hurley so weit wie möglich vom Tempel wegbekommen wollte, weil etwas Böses dorthin kommen würde. Hurley will zurück, um die anderen zu warnen, aber Jacob sagt, es sei schon zu spät. In Claires Lager fragt einen Verwundeten Justin über Aaron aus.]] Claire überprüft, ob Aldo und Justin tot sind und befreit anschließend Jin aus der Bärenfalle. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie im Dschungel gelebt hat, seitdem die anderen Überlebenden die Insel verlassen haben. Sie hilft Jin auf die Beine. Jin fällt jedoch vor Schmerzen in Ohnmacht. Wenig später erwacht er in einer kleinen, aus Ästen und Planen gebauten Hütte. Er entdeckt eine Wiege, in der ein Skelettkopf liegt, eingewickelt in eine Decke. Einige Zeit später kommt Claire zurück, im Schlepptau den noch lebenden Justin. Sie erklärt, dass er nur vorgab, tot zu sein. Sie deutet an, dass sie Gewalt anwenden wird, um herauszufinden, wo Aaron ist. Sie bindet ihn an einen Baum und beginnt damit, Jins Wunde zu behandeln. Als sie kurz nach draußen geht, erklärt Justin Jin, dass sie sie beide umbringen wird, egal was passiert. Er schlägt Jin vor, ihn loszubinden, damit er Claire den Hals brechen kann, wenn sie wiederkommt. Währenddessen ist Claire dabei, ihr Equipment zu sterilisieren und ihre Axt zu schärfen. ist geschockt über Jins Wissen über Aarons Verschwinden.]] Claire kommt zurück ins Zelt und behandelt Jins Wunde. Sie erklärt ihm dabei, dass sie nicht alleine im Dschungel gelebt hat. Sie erzählt von ihrem Freund, der ihr auch gesagt hat, dass die Anderen Aaron haben. Außerdem redet sie davon, dass ihr Vater ihr dasselbe mitgeteilt hat. Jin fragt, wer ihr Freund sei, doch Claire antwortet abermals nur „mein Freund“. Danach fragt sie Jin, ob er auch ihr Freund sei. Er antwortet zögerlich mit „ja“. Kurz darauf wendet sie sich wieder Justin zu. Sie bedroht ihn mit der Axt und bohrt nach, wo die Anderen Aaron versteckt halten. Justin schwört, nichts über Aarons Verbleib zu wissen und er erklärt ihr, dass sie Claire nur deshalb entführt haben, um sie daran zu hindern, noch mehr von ihnen umzubringen. Claire behauptet, dass die Anderen sie gefoltert haben und sie dabei gebrandmarkt haben. Kurz bevor Claire Justin mit der Axt erschlagen will, hält Jin sie davon ab, indem er erzählt, dass Kate Aaron mitnahm, als sie die Insel verließ. Claire zeigt sich entspannter als zuvor, jedoch schlägt sie im nächsten Moment mit der Axt einmal in Justins Bauch, worauf er stirbt. s „Freund“ lächelt, als er an ihrer Hütte vorbeikommt.]] Claire sagt Jin, sie habe Justin töten müssen, sonst hätte er sie umgebracht. Sie dankt Jin, dass er ihn nicht losgebunden habe. Sie will wissen, was Jin damit gemeint habe, dass Aaron bei Kate sei. Jin behauptet nun, er habe gelogen. Er hat das alles nur gesagt, um Claires Leben zu schützen. Aaron sei tatsächlich bei den Anderen im Tempel, er habe ihn dort gesehen. Sie wird ihn brauchen, um zum Tempel zu gelangen. Lächelnd erklärt Claire, dass das gut sei, denn wenn Kate Aaron hätte, dann hätte sie sie umgebracht. Locke kommt in ihr Zelt mit den Worten: „Störe ich?“. Der verwunderte Jin fragt ungläubig: „John?“, doch Claire unterbricht ihn: „Das ist nicht John. Das ist mein Freund“. Jacobs Feind lächelt zufrieden und Claire scheint ebenfalls glücklich über seine Ankunft zu sein. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Die blaue Wasserflasche, die Claire Jin gibt, hat ein DHARMA-Logo. *In Davids Zimmer hängt ein Poster der Band Meat Coat. Es gibt eine reale, schwedische Band mit diesem Namen; Infos gibt es auf der MySpace-Seite. http://www.myspace.com/506923111 *Auf dem Plakat für Davids Vorspielen steht: "Welcome all Candidates" (vgl. Kandidaten). *Der gelbe Ordner, den Jacks Mutter aus dem Regal nimmt, ist mit arabischen Zeichen beschriftet. Es könnte "يعقوب ٦٧٢" heißen. Der Wortteil bedeutet Ya'qub, was die arabische Version des Namens Jacob ist. Der Zahlenteil lässt die Zahl 672 erkennen - die Quersumme ist 15. *Veronica Hamel tritt in ihrer Rolle als Margo Shephard, Jacks Mutter, nach 23 Folgen wieder in der Serie auf. Ihr letzter Auftritt war in . ]] *Diese Folge hat viele Anspielungen auf die Zahlen - auch außerhalb der Serie: Sie wurde in den USA am 23. Februar 2010 ausgestrahlt und diese Folge ist in der Gesamtlaufzeit aller Staffeln und Folgen die 108. produzierte Stunde von Lost. *Adam und Eva erscheinen das erste Mal nach 101 Folgen. Sie liegen aber in einer anderen Position als in . *Dogens japanische Antwort auf Hurley lautet übersetzt: "Du hast Glück, dass Du beschützt wirst. Wenn Du nicht beschützt werden würdest, würde ich Dir den Kopf abschneiden." Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. *Das ist die 108. produzierte Episode von Lost. Die Zahl 108 spielt in dieser Episode eine wichtige Rolle. *Diese Episode folgt dem Staffel 1 Muster, was zentrierte Charaktere angeht. *Laut dem Podcast von Jorge Garcia begann das Drehen dieser Episode am Montag dem 12. Oktober 2009. Und einige Dinge, die im Skript vorkamen, kamen nicht in der Episode vor. ** "Hey ich bin's, Brian." - Es war noch eine Nachricht auf Davids Anrufbeantworter von seinem Freund Brian, der ihn wegen einer Übernachtung anrufen wollte. ** "Apollo Candy ist jetzt Apollo Soda" - Das Getränk, das sich David aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, nennt sich Apollo Soda. Aber im Skript war es noch als 'Unbekannt' gekennzeichnet. ** "Claires Erdnussbutter" - In der Beschreibung von Claires Hütte wird beschrieben, dass das leere Erdnussbutterglas von Charlie auf einem der Regale steht. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Während sich Jacob und Hurley unterhalten und Jacob bemerkt, dass Hurley Tinte an der Stirn hat, verändert sich die Position derselbigen zwischen den Schnitten. thumb|Der Leuchtturm wirft nur den Schatten vom 1. Stock. *Es ist zu merken, das die Leuchtturmkulisse nur aus einem Stockwerk besteht, der Rest wurde per CGI hinzugefügt. Man merkt dies, als Hugo und Jack an der Tür stehen und ihre Schatten relativ lang sind, während der Turm nur einen kurzen Schatten wirft. *Während des Gesprächs zwischen Dogen und Jack im Tempel verändert sich das Licht unrealistisch. Aus dem sonnenklaren Tag ist auf einmal bewölkter Himmel geworden. *Als Hurley die Spiegel dreht, sind drei Bilder zu sehen - die Stelle, wo Jin und Sun geheiratet haben, Sawyers Kirche und Jacks Haus. Jin und Suns Ort wird kurz nach 110° (abwärts zu 0°) gesehen, aber in wird gesagt, das ihre Nummer 42 ist, die viel weiter unten ist. *Die Skelette von Adam und Eva liegen nicht so nebeneinander wie in der Episode . Sie liegen auch nicht an der selben Stelle in den Höhlen, da Christians Sarg in der Nähe ist. **Könnte auch sein, dass die Überlebenden sie in die Nähe des Sargs gelegt haben, aber wahrscheinlich ist es ein Setfehler. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jack sieht sein Spiegelbild im See vor dem Tempel. * Als Claire sich um Jins Wunde kümmert, sagt sie, dass eine "Infektion" tödlich sein kann. * Jack steht im Regen, als Dogen auf ihn zukommt. * Jin und Justin werden in Claires Camp gebracht. * Jack und sein Sohn David haben Differenzen. * Jack erwähnt die Boston Red Sox gegenüber David. * Justin wird von Claire getötet. * Hurley bekommt die Anweisung von Jacob, den Spiegel im Leuchtturm auf 108° zu stellen. * Der Leuchtturm hat 4 Spiegel. * Jack sagt Hurley, er solle den Winkel auf 23° einstellen. * Jin erzählt Claire, dass die Anderen Aaron haben. * Jacob erzählt Hugo, dass Jack seine Bestimmung selbst herausfinden muss. * Claire und Jacobs Feind sind Freunde. * Hurley nennt Dogen einen "Samurai". * Miles und Hurley spielen TicTacToe. * Die Summe der Nummern auf Jacks Nummernschild (2SAQ321) ergibt zusammengezählt 8. * Die Zeiger auf Jacks Uhr zeigen 51sek, 6 und 3. 51-6-3=42. 51 ist auch die Nummer auf dem Leuchtturm für Austen. * Die Hausnummer von Jacks Ex-Frau ist 233. Zusammen ergibt das auch 8. * Es sind 8 Stempel auf Christians Testament. * Davids Telefonnummer ist 734-235-6787, welche 42 und 23 zusammen verschmilzt. 734 ist auch die Postleitzahl von Ann Arbor, Michigan, wo Daniel Faraday bei der DHARMA Initiative ermittelt hat. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie trifft Jack Dogen bei Davids Klaviervorpiel. * In den Höhlen erzählt Jack Hurley, dass er die Höhlen nicht fand, weil er Wasser gesucht hat, sondern weil er dem Geist seines Vaters gefolgt war. Jack sagt, dass er den Sarg zerstört hat, weil er nicht darin war. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt Jacks Mutter nach dem Lesen des Testaments Claire Littleton. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie erzählt Jack von "Kitty", einer schwarzen Katze, und "Snowdrop", einer weissen Katze. Aus Lewis Carrolls Buch Alice im Wunderland. * Das Klavier, auf dem David spielt, hat schwarze und weiße Tasten. * Auf Hurleys Arm steht, dass der Turm 4 Stockwerke hat und 8x8 Fuß misst. * Ein Foto von Jack und seinen Eltern zeigt Christian Shephard im weißen Anzug, Jack im schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Shirt und Margo Shephard im schwarzen Kleid. * Jack und Hurley sehen in den Spiegeln des Leuchtturms Orte aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Handlungsanalyse * Hurley überzeugt Jack ihm in den Leuchtturm zu folgen. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Jack nicht nur geschieden, sondern hat auch Probleme mit der Beziehung zu seinem Sohn. * Claire fragt Justin über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Babys aus. Sie tötet ihn höchstwahrscheinlich, weil die Anderen sie gefoltert haben. * Jack sagt, an seiner Beziehung mit Kate ist nichts mehr kaputtzumachen. * Jacob will, dass Hurley und Jack soweit wie möglich vom Tempel weggehen, weil etwas dorthin kommt. Kulturelle Referenzen * Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Hurley vergleicht Jacob mit Obi-Wan Kenobi, weil er auch tot ist, und ihm nur als Geist erscheint, wenn er will. * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes: Hurley erzählt Dogen als Ausrede, dass er im Geheimgang herumstöbert, dass er den Tempel und die 'Indiana Jones'-Sachen mag. * Alice im Wunderland: Jacks Sohn David liest die Version von Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland. Jack erwähnt Alices zwei Katzen: Kitty und Snowdrop, eine ist schwarz und die andere weiß. Jack findet außerdem den Schlüssel zum Haus seiner Ex-Frau unter einer Kaninchenfigur. * Last Samurai: Hurley bezeichnet Dogen als einen Samurai. Der Schauspieler Hiroyuki Sanada spielte in vielen Filmen einen Samurai inklusive The Last Samurai. * Tic Tac Toe: Miles und Hurley spielen TicTacToe im Tempelhof. Nach einem Unentschieden geht Hurley was zu Essen suchen. * Frédéric Chopin: Jack findet Notenblätter des Komponisten auf Davids Schreibtisch. Das Lied heißt 'Fantaisie-Impromptu in Cis-Moll' und David spielt es bei seinem Vorspielen. ** Dasselbe Stück spielt Faraday in . ** Die Episode wurde einen Tag nach Chopins 200tem Geburtstag ausgestrahlt. * Die Fahrt zum Leuchtturm: Hurley und Jacks Reise zum Leuchtturm könnte mit 1927 geschriebenem Buch Die Fahrt zum Leuchtturm zu tun haben. Viele Teile der Novelle beschäftigen sich mit Wahrnehmung und dem Verstehen von Sichtweisen von Leuten. Die vorherige Episode verweist auch auf ein Buch von Woolf: . * : Claire, die in Isolation gelebt hat und von bösen Mächten beeinflusst wird, tötet Justin mit einem Axthieb in den Bauch. Das ist ähnlich wie im Film The Shining, in dem Jack Torrance, der auch im Hotel Overlook in eingebildeter Isolation und von bösen Mächten beeinflusst wird, Dick Halloran mit einer Axt tötet, als dieser Jacks Familie retten will. *'' : Jack stellt einen Fernseher in Davids Zimmer auf, damit er die Red Sox anschauen kann. * : Jacks Sohn heißt David Shephard. David aus der Bibel war Hirte (Shepherd) und Musiker. Eines seiner berühmten Lieder kommt aus Psalm 23: "Der Herr ist mein Hirte" *Herr der Fliegen: Claires Tierschädel in der Wiege ist ähnlich dem Bärenkopf aus ''Herr der Fliegen, der mit Simon spricht, einem Charakter, welcher auch den Bezug zur Realität verloren hat. *'' : Es hängt ein großes Poster von Ludwig van Beethoven, das Carl Jaegers portraitiert hat, in David Shephards Zimmer. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Beethoven_wiki.jpg *Frequency: Dieser Film handelt von einem Sohn, der mit dem Tod seines Vaters klarkommen muss und er enthält auch parallele Universen und Zeitreisen. Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet) spielt die Rolle der Mutter des Jungen. Es kommt auch ein Charakter namens "Jack Shepard" vor. *Stargate: Das Symbol, das Hurley im Geheimgang des Tempels findet ähnelt dem ''Stargate aus der TV-Serie. Literarische Methoden * Jack meint er wäre ein schlechter Vater, während er in der alternativen Zeitlinie versucht ein guter Vater zu sein. * Claire, die zuvor eine der wenigen Charaktere ohne jegliche gewalttätige Absichten war, scheint nun in der Lage eine Person zu ermorden und zu drohen, einen Freund umzubringen. , * Jack sagt Hurley: "Let's go, see Jacob.". * Obwohl er umgebracht wurde, hat Jacob weiterhin Einfluss auf das Geschehen auf der Insel. * Im Leuchtturm sagt Hurley: "Let's get started". * Claire ist mit Jacobs Feind befreundet, der seit jeher der Gegner der Überlebenden war. * Claire fragt Justin über "ihr Baby" aus und beschuldigt die Anderen es gekidnappt zu haben. Querverweise *Das Musikstück, das David Shephard sowohl Zuhause als auch bei dem Klaviervorspielen spielt, ist Chopins Fantaisie-Impromptu in Cis-Moll, das ebenfalls von dem jungen Daniel Faraday gespielt wurde. *Margo Shephard bietet Jack einen Drink an, den er ablehnt, was eine Anspielung auf Jacks Alkoholismus darstellt. *Inmitten der Hausbar von Familie Shephard findet sich auch eine Flasche MacCutcheon Whisky *Diese Episode der finalen Staffel hat mehrere Referenzen zu "Das weiße Kaninchen", der fünften Episode der ersten Staffel: **Um Jack zu überreden, gibt Jacob Hurley den Rat Jack zu sagen, dass "er es drauf hat". Dies motiviert Jack, weil sein Vater ihm damals sagte, "dass er es nicht drauf hat". **Jack erklärt Hurley, dass er die Höhlen fand, als er auf der Suche nach seinem toten Vater war. **David liest eine kommentierte Ausgabe von Alice im Wunderland. **Jack findet den Schlüssel zum Haus seiner Exfrau, in dem auch sein Sohn lebt, unter einer weißen Kaninchenstatue. ***Der Schlüssel und die Statue sind ebenso eine Referenz zu , wo Miles ebenfalls einen Schlüssel unter einer Kaninchenstatue findet. *Jack erinnert David daran, dass er ihm Alice's Adventures in Wonderland vorgelesen hat als er klein war. Dieselbe Geschichte liest Jack in Staffel 4 auch Aaron vor. *Zwei Jack-zentrierte Episoden sind nach Alice im Wunderland benannt. *Während Jack und Hurley durch den Dschungel zum Leuchtturm wandern, bemerkt Hurley, dass diese Mission "very old school" sei, weil sie gemeinsam "durch den Dschungel liefen, um etwas zu tun, was sie selber nicht richtig verstehen." Dies ist ein Bezug zu den A-Missionen in vielen Episoden aus den ersten Staffeln. Als Beispiel "Verfluchte Zahlen" ,"Exodus, Teil 1", "Exodus, Teil 2," und "Zusammen leben, Alleine sterben." *Hurley entdeckt Adam und Eva wieder und äußert eine Theorie bezüglich der beiden. *Ein Poster in Davids Zimmer zeigt die Band "Meat Coat", welche Charlies Band Drive Shaft angeboten hatte für sie in L.A. ein Konzert als Vorband zu eröffnen. *Jack findet vor den Höhlen Shannons Asthmaspray. **Dieses Thema wurde ebenfalls auf der Comic-Con 2009 von Jorge Garcia während einer Fragerunde mit Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse angesprochen. Die beiden taten die Frage damals als nicht wichtig genug ab. *Hurley verwendet dieselbe Taktik, um Jack zu überzeugen, mit zum Leuchtturm zu gehen, die er auch bei Sawyer nutzte, um ihn von seiner bevorstehenden "Verbannung" zu überzeugen. *Jacks Narbe von der Blinddarmoperation ist eine Parallele zu der Blinddarmoperation, die Juliet an ihm auf der Insel durchführte. **Ebenso der mysteriöse Kratzer am Hals, den er im Flugzeug bemerkt, kurz bevor Jack in LA landet. *Claire erklärt, sie wisse, dass die Anderen ihr Baby haben, weil ihr Vater und ihr "Freund" es ihr gesagt haben. Bevor sie Jin getroffen hat, wurde Claire zuletzt mit Christian Shephard gesehen. *Jin erzählt Claire, dass Kate Aaron mitgenommen hat. *Hurley und Jacob erwähnen beide ihr Treffen im Taxi in Los Angeles. *Die Kirche, in der Sawyer auf der Beerdigung seiner Eltern war, ist im Spiegel im Leuchtturm zu sehen. *Der Ort, wo Jin und Sun geheiratet haben und von Jacob berührt wurden, ist im Leuchtturm auf den Spiegeln zu sehen. * Das Dynamit in Claires Lager ist von der Black Rock. * Claires Lebensweise, Erscheinung und Verhalten ähnelt in vielerlei Weise dem Leben Rousseaus auf der Insel. Sie fesselt und foltert einen Anderen, um herauszufinden, wo ihr Baby ist. Dies ähnelt Rousseau, wie sie Sayid foltert, von dem sie denkt, er sei ein Anderer, um Alex zu finden. * Claire erzählt Jin, dass die Anderen sie im Tempel gefoltert haben und zeigt ihre Brandwunden. Sayid wurde auf dieselbe Weise gefoltert. ** Dies könnte ein Verweis darauf sein, dass die Anderen die Angewohnheit haben, Leute zu brandmarken. Zuerst vorgekommen bei Juliets Brandzeichen. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie Claire * Woher weiß sie, dass Jacobs Feind nicht John Locke ist? ** Warum sieht sie Jacobs Feind als ihren Freund an? * Warum will Claire Kate umbringen, nur weil sie Aaron in ihrer Abwesenheit aufgezogen hat? Jacob * Wen will Jacob zur Insel bringen? ** Kommt überhaupt jemand zur Insel, oder war es nur ein Trick? * Was meinte Jacob damit, als er sagte: "Jack ist hier, um etwas zu tun."? * Was ist "es", was so wichtig ist, dass Jack es sehen muss? Der Leuchtturm * Wer hat den Leuchtturm erbaut und wann? * Wie ist es möglich, dass der Spiegel die Außenwelt widerspiegelt? Die Zahlen und Namen * Warum stehen die Namen im Zusammenhang mit bestimmten Richtungen? * Wurden Personen ersetzt oder überschrieben? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum erinnert sich Jack nicht mehr an Details aus seinem Leben, wie seine Blinddarmentfernung? * Was hinterließ Christian Shepherd Claire in seinem Testament? * Wer ist David's Mutter? ** Warum sind sie und Jack getrennt? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung ar:الفنار (الحلقة) en:Lighthouse es:Lighthouse fr:6x05 he:מגדלור it:Il faro nl:Lighthouse pl:Lighthouse pt:Lighthouse ru:Маяк (серия) Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden